


A Reward For Information

by phantomhivemast3r



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecilos Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomhivemast3r/pseuds/phantomhivemast3r
Summary: Carlos' lab coat mysteriously goes missing, and he has a feeling that his radio host boyfriend may be the one behind it. A fluffy Cecilos Oneshot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the second fanfic that came out of my personal month-long writing challenge. The prompt this time was: "Accusation." I took that and came up with a cute little Cecilos oneshot! Enjoy~

**A Reward For Information**

"Where is it, Cece?"

Carlos stood in the doorway of the bedroom, arms crossed. The radio host lounging on the bed innocently looked up from book clutched in his hands.

"Whatever do you mean, my beautiful Carlos?"

"My lab coat is missing, and I know you had something to do with it." The scientist's expression was accusatory, and Cecil instinctively shrunk back ever-so-slightly into the pillows. Despite this mild fear, however, he flashed Carlos a stunning smile.

"...I suppose I might, possibly, have some knowledge of where your lab coat is."

"Okay, great, because I need to go to an emergency shift at the lab and-"

" _But,_ it will cost you."

Carlos sighed. "What do you want _this_ time?"

Instead of a verbal response, the radio host put the book down on the nightstand next to the bed, sat up straight, closed his eyes, and puckered his lips, silently awaiting his reward for the information he was about to provide. Carlos couldn't help but smile at this. For as many times as his eccentric boyfriend found some new way to bother him, there were even _more_ moments of Cecil being downright adorable.

Quickly, since Carlos was already running five minutes behind schedule, he walked around the side of the bed and pressed his lips against Cecil's. For good measure, he also planted a plethora of smaller kisses up and down his neck, earning a squeal of excitement from the happy radio host.

"I love you," Cecil stated once he had calmed down enough to form coherent words.

"I love you, too." Carlos placed a final kiss on his boyfriend's forehead. Then, he gripped Cecil by the shoulders, looked straight into his sparkling eyes, and said:

"Now, Bunny... where's my lab coat?"


End file.
